


Last Breath

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on a scene between Obi-Wan and Padmé, as Padmé lies dying and what was said between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.

Obi-Wan looked away from her eyes as he glanced up at the adjacent room, where the twins were sleeping. The doctors told him that the senators condition was critical but in her last moments of life, he knew that he couldn't allow himself to lose control. Padmé breathed slowly as Obi-Wan helped support her head and body.

"Have you seen them?" she asked, referring to her children in the next room.

Ben smiled, "Yes, I have. They're beautiful, m'lady."

Padmé sighed and then frowned, her lip trembled as if she were remembering something important. "Anakin looked forward to being a father...He wanted to teach them everything."

"I'm sure he did, Padmé..." he said as he raised his hand and gently wiped away some loose hairs that had come undone. As he did so, he felt her forehead. It was warm, a fever building up inside of her but she didn't act as someone with a fever. "Are you comfortable?"

_'Stupid question, Kenobi!'_ he scolded himself.

Padmé smiled, touching his face with her hands, "You're with me, friend. That's all that matters." She tried to move her neck to look into the next room but after trying to move, she coiled again within his arms and looked up at him. "I chose a name for one of them. It was a name Anakin and I chose after I told him...Leia...Do you like it?"

"Leia's a beautiful choice, m'lady," Obi-wan said, "but what about the boy?"

She shrugged, "I thought you might choose a name for him, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan blushed and smiled, "I can't do that, m'lady. Choosing a name for a child should be up to the mother and father..."

"Obi-Wan," Padmé started, "You are my closest friend and...I know when my boy gets older, he'll look to you as his father. I want you to name him."

"Very well, as you wish m'lady," he said and bowed his head slightly. Name. What should he name the boy? "He should carry his father's name...in honor of him...Luke."

Padmé grinned, trying out the name herself. "Luke. My Luke. See Kenobi, I knew you wouldn't disappoint..." Padmé leaned over and started to cough. Obi-Wan frowned and carefully rubbed her back, trying to soothe her coughs. Finally, the itchiness in her throat died down. "I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to be, Padmé."

Padmé sighed, biting down on her lower lip, "He'll come back to us one day, Ben."

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Because...I know him," she said, "You may not believe it after everything he's done, but I know it's going to happen. He'll come back."

Obi-Wan nodded, and rested his hand once again on her forehead. It wasn't as warm was it was before, but he could feel her pulse dying slowly. "Padmé?"

"I'm done talking. Enough now," she whispered.

Obi-Wan held her closer to his chest as she finally closed her eyes. "Enough now," he finished, "Enough."

The End


End file.
